Pool
The temple is protected by twenty pillars of Salt, preventing Kyouma from approaching it. When activated, it shrouds the area inside it in Fog. With the power of the Saint of Illusions, the barrier makes anyone straying near the border turn back, keeping them from entering or leaving. ☀Nashetania became the Saint of Blades three years before the beginning of the series which allows her to create multiple blades wherever she wants with her rapier. She can use them offensively as projectiles, or raise them from the ground to impale her opponents. She can also use the blades defensively by forming a shield around her. Nashetania is one of the most promising battle-oriented Saints and as such, she has received training regularly from Mora after inheriting her power. Nashetania also has several abilities gained from being fused with Kyouma. She has a concealing ability and rapid self-healing. She also produced a Sacred Instrument, a Blade Gem, an ability that she kept hidden from the other Saints.Nashetania became the Saint of Blades three years before the beginning of the series which allows her to create multiple blades wherever she wants with her rapier. She can use them offensively as projectiles, or raise them from the ground to impale her opponents. She can also use the blades defensively by forming a shield around her. Nashetania is one of the most promising battle-oriented Saints and as such, she has received training regularly from Mora after inheriting her power. Nashetania also has several abilities gained from being fused with Kyouma. She has a concealing ability and rapid self-healing. She also produced a Sacred Instrument, a Blade Gem, an ability that she kept hidden from the other Saints. Leura has the ability to control the rays of sun in order to alter the temperature. Was said that once she put a entire castle on fire. Hayuha's ability is to manipulate and control time of those she touches. She was also able to create a Sacred Instrument. Time Manipulation: Hayuha can speed up or slow down a person or Kyouma she touches. Retrocognition: Hayuha had the rare talent to see into the past, an ability none of the other Saints of Time had. Its limit however is that she could only see the past of the place she was in and she had to move from place to place to search for specific events to view them through her power. ActivationEdit Rowen taught the Braves that to activate the barrier one had to insert the sword into the pedestal in the altar, place their hand on the slate and then recite the line: "Fog, come forth". However, it is later revealed by Hans that the true way to activate the barrier is to remove the sword, spread blood and then break the slab while reciting: "I am the owner of the barrier". Sacred Instruments (神聖な器具 'Shinsei na Kigu'?) are tools made from the power of Saints. Known Instruments Edit * Helmet of Truth: created by the Saint of Words and used by Goldof Auora. The helmet emits a sound that only the wearer can hear when their master is captured. It also allows the two to communicate with each other regardless of the distance between them. * Blade Gem: created by the Saint of Blades. A gem that looks like a small diamond that can only be activated or deactivated by it's creator. When activated, dozens of blades appear from the gem. Nashetania used it on Chamo, under the orders of Tgurneu in an attempt to kill her. * Unnamed Instrument: created by the Saint of Time. When activated, allows the user to see past events of a specific place. It was used by Tgurneu in his search of the power of Saints and the Saint of the Single Flower. * Black Barren Flower: created by the stolen powers of the Saint of the Single Flower. It steals the powers from the Crests of Six Flowers, as more as they reach at the center of the Wailing Demon Territory. It is one of Tgurneu's experiment and it's host is Fremy Speeddraw. * Book of Truth: created by the Saint of Words. When activated, prevents the person to say lies, being able to only say the truth. Tgurneu had in his possession and he used it on Hans in an attempt to deceive Adlet. * Unnamed Instrument: created by the Saint of the Single Flower. It has the form of a chair and its power is to prevent anyone (human or Kyouma) to reach near the person who sat on it or even remember about its location. * Unnamed Instrument: created by the Saint of the Single Flower. It has the form of chains, the person bound in those chains cannot escape nor be moved by its place, and at the same time the person bound cannot be harmed by any means. * Fremy is the Saint of Gunpowder. Her unique heredity allowed her to receive from the god a type of power that no one ever received before her, as "Gunpowder" isn't among the 78 officially known types of Saints. As such, she's also the only Saint who isn't under the supervision of Mora. Her power allows her to freely create explosives during battles, and greatly increases the damage caused by her gun's bullets. In the world, guns aren't powerful enough to injure a kyouma, but in Fremy's case, she can easily kill most of the kyouma as well as most armored humans in a single shot. Her gun has several weaknesses though. It must be reloaded after every shot, which leaves her vulnerable in close combat or when surrounded by multiple opponents. Adlet was also able to overcome her gun by getting close enough to duck underneath the gun's long barrel and take her bullets, again revealing her weakness in close combat. She also runs of the risk of being stranded without anything to use as ammo as guns need bullets to work.Control Manipulation: Tgurneu's ability, as a parasitic-type Kyouma, let's him take over his host's body and enhance its abilities; the host's body is also able to absorb spells for Tgurneu. When Tgurneu broke a promise made with Marmanna Keynes it activated a spell which should have killed him but only resulted in the death of his host. To possess someone, they need simply eat his Fig form and thus he gains control over their body. It is unknown if his possession is limited to other Kyouma or what becomes of his host once he takes control. Emotion Manipulation: '''Tgurneu has the ability to manipulate the emotions of anyone, particularly love. He uses this ability on Adlet to manipulating him into protecting Fremy, without realizing he was under its control. The ability is mentioned cryptically as Tgurneu mentions that "love will be the downfall of the Heroes". He can also freely choose to lift the hypnosis enough to have the target realize suppressed memories and feelings that were caused by his ability. The ability only stops once he chooses to or he is killed, nullifying his powers. '''Intelligence: However Tgurneu's greatest asset is his intelligence; he is a Kyouma who has been the most ubiquitous threat to the current generation of Braves, and the one who create the most effective and linchpin plan against them, the Seventh Brave, a Fake Crest and a biological weapon to name a few. His plans have not only uprooted the Brave's trust in each and thus their effectiveness as a team but have also has been slowly and subtly draining them of their powers without their knowledge. Tgurneu's plans tend to involve the use of a highly integral pawn being given immense power and aided tremendously by a secondary pawn and is set up in such as away that should one of his pawns be defeated another closely associated one would take its place allowing his multilayered strategy to come to fruition while taking defeat or full on exposure in stride.Rolonia has the ability to control blood. This power can be used to quickly heal a person by improving the natural healing properties of blood, or to obtain information of their body by tasting their blood (species, age, abilities, health, etc). She is also able to control objects that have been covered in her blood, like the whip she uses to fight. This allows her to control the whip's movements. This whip can also suck the blood out of an opponent if it touches their skin, meaning a single hit is enough to defeat a human oponent. She was also able to use her blood ability to resurrect a dead person by cleaning the spilled blood and forcing it back into his body, however she is unable to heal more serious injuries like broken bones.Kyouma (凶魔 'Kyōma'?), lit. "Evil Demons", called fiends in the anime adaptation, are the monsters spawned from the Majin with the purpose of killing humans. Kyouma are made of a core inside a physical body. A common characteristic to all Kyouma bodies is a horn on their head, apart from that, they can take many different forms in infinite combinations of animal and human-like features. Kyouma are able to evolve changing their body at will, growing extra parts of their body and getting special abilites (shapeshifting, invisibility, enhanced senses and/or strength, etc) in a process that can take several dozen to hundreds of years. However they cannot change the nature of their core. They are powerful creatures that are difficult to kill for normal humans. Kyouma are durable enough to survive the attack of average firearms, Fremy's attacks being an exception. To effectiely kill a Kyouma, its core must be destroyed; If only the physical body is killed, the Kyouma can regenerate after some time. The blood of a Saint works like a dangerous poison to a Kyouma's core, acting like a neurotoxin that destroys their brain and motor functions. However, to kill a high level Kyouma about a cup of blood would be needed, making in impractical in most cases. 70% of Kyouma are low order and have intelligence similar to those of animals. The remaining 30% are intelligent and able to speak, however they do not feel emotions other than the urge to kill humans inherent to Kyouma. There are three special Kyouma who have their own will and emotions, who act as commanders for the rest of the Kyouma. Their names are Tgurneu, Cargikk, and Dozzu. Every Kyouma has pledged unconditional loyalty to one of the three commanders and will readily follow every single order even if it means death. During the battle of the first generation of Six Braves against the Majin, there was a Kyouma called Zophrair who also issued orders and was called "Demon King" by humans he Dark Specialist members do not have names but are instead ranked by numbers. he Wailing Demon Territory (魔哭領 'Makoku-Ryo'?) is another name for the Balca Peninsula, the area where the Kyouma and the Majin are located. The land here is poisoned by the Majin, killing any human who touches it, and giving the ground a reddish color. Braves are immune to the poison since they are protected by the Goddess of Fate's blessing. HistoryEdit Fremy reveals that there are humans who don't have the crest living in the land. They are being used as slaves by Tgurneu and have special parasites in their bodies protecting them from the poison. Known LocationsEdit ** Land of Fallen Tears: The place where the Majin is located. The sacred battle for the sake of humanity is destined to happen here. ** Valley of Spilled Blood: Known as "Spilled Blood" because when the Saint of the Single Flower fought the Majin before, she had been so fatigued that she had vomited blood in the valley. ** The Eternal Flower: A small mountain where a single sacred flower blossomed. The flower's powers prevent the Kyoumas from entering the mountain, making it a safe zone inside the Wailing Demon Territory. ** Plain of Cropped Ears: Located in the center of the Wailing Demon Territory. It got this name because while fighting against the Kyoumas, the Saint of the Single Flower lost one of her ears. It is where Tgurneu take humans and force them to become his slaves. ** Forest of Severed Fingers: Comprised about two-fifths of the vast territory of the Wailing Demon Territory, and its name came from when the Saint of the Single Flower was attacked in the forest and lost a finger on her left hand. ** Cargikk's Canyon: A giant valley excavated by Cargikk's followers. The valley split the Wailing Demon Territory into two halves. In order to reach the Land of Fallen Tears and fight the Majin one would have to cross this valley. ** Lava Belt: Located at the edge of the Forest of Severed Fingers. Its ground is barren and covered with rugged rocks with several geysers in the area. Known as "Lava Belt" because several dozen meters below the surface, there was an underground water current heated by magma.